


she said i've got a lot to learn

by mkatinthehat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Compliant, Everyone's a girl, F/F, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Jinyoung Personifies Lawful Neutral, Pining, Sexual Tension, Weird Pining, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkatinthehat/pseuds/mkatinthehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jinyoung is probably gay and yugyeom is definitely stressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	she said i've got a lot to learn

it had been going on for more than 2 years now, and yugyeom was starting to lose her shit, just a little. it had been funny at first, jinyoung’s awkward early attempts to confess, but lately her acting chops had seriously improved (probably bc she had finally sprouted a rack and was getting consideration for roles other than ‘the kid sister’ for the first time) and it was getting harder and harder for yugyeom to remember that jinyoung was just fucking with her. yugyeom could fully admit that she had brought this on herself, however unintentional the consequences were.

it was before their debut, locked away in the practice rooms for days at a time, practicing the everloving fuck out of their debut single ‘boys boys boys’. jinyoung and yugyeom were the only ones still practicing the dance routine past midnight, the other girls had clocked out hours before. but jinyoung was a perfectionist. yugyeom had been satisfied with her own performance somewhere around 9:15, but since bambam had left their shared bed to go sleep with jackson, jinyoung was current yugyeom’s favorite unnie, so she kept her company. 

she’d been sitting against the mirror, watching jinyoung go over the moves until her eyes slid shut with the weight of a full day on them. jinyoung was singing softly, without any real conviction, to accompany herself, having long since given up on trying to rewind the music on her ancient and shitty ipod. her mind was wandering which is probably why it took yugyeom several minutes to realize that jinyoung was singing the wrong lyrics, was singing ‘girls girls girls’ instead. and after listening to her a minute longer, yugyeom concluded that no, jinyoung hadn’t gotten her english confused, she really had changed the lyrics.

that was when yugyeom had ultimately doomed herself, by opening her big mouth.

“that’s gay, unnie.”

jinyoung had swooped in on her in a heartbeat, dropped to a half-crouch in from of yugyeom to stare her dead in the eyes. yugyeom had meant it as a joke maybe, no real accusation behind her statement, but jinyoung’s face was totally serious.

“what can i say, i just really love girls, yugyeom.”

it was one of those moments that seemed to echo and multiply as yugyeom spent more time with jinyoung, the teetering indecisiveness that came from not knowing whether or not jinyoung was being serious. she didn’t know how to reply to jinyoung at that moment, her mouth snapped shut in surprise, and the later in embarrassment when she realized that jinyoung might just be messing with her. either way jinyoung had gone back to dancing by then, and yugyeom had assumed that had been the end of it.

she was wrong.

it was almost 3 weeks later when, a quarter of an hour before their debut stage, yugyeom was pushing past the rest of her group backstage, the sudden realization that her debut was imminent had the same effect on the contents of her stomach. she was too busy throwing up to hear jinyoung walk in, but sure enough, she waiting with a bottle of water and a sympathetic smile when yugyeom staggered out of the stall. she fixed yugyeom’s lipstick and combed her hair back into place, murmuring soothing words of encouragement, and holding yugyeom’s hand all the way back to the group. 

jinyoung had done it just before they walked into position, whispered it into yugyeom’s ear on her tiptoes, fingers pressed into yugyeom’s shoulders for balance; ‘i think i’m in love with you’, before the staff whisked her away and yugyeom was left with her heart racing for reasons other than the unmistakable roar of the crowd.

that first performance was a blur, yugyeom remembered her body operating on autopilot, brain too preoccupied with jinyoung. it wasn’t until the song ended that the cheers brought her back to the stage, and it was over. they had done it, they had debuted. 

jinyoung grabbed her in a fierce hug as soon as the all stumbled backstage. “did my distraction work? you didn’t look like you were gonna puke once on stage!”

yugyeom spluttered and shoved her away in surprise. “that was- you were joking??” jinyoung’s mouth had dropped in surprise before taking on a perfectly wicked expression, and it was game over after that.

yugyeom never knew when jinyoung would next ‘confess her feelings’ for yugyeom, but she knew that it would be more convincing than the last confession. it was more stressful than any hidden camera prank the unnies had ever pulled on her, and she was pretty sure that one of these days she was gonna react to jinyoung’s phony confession with something reallyyyy stupid, like kissing her.


End file.
